Learning to Love you
by sakurachibi
Summary: A drunk tasuki wakes up to realize he is GETTING MARRIRD! Women hater to th alter? Who is this mysterious fiery girl with many names and skills..a hidden past..Will he learn to love another or will this bandit keep pining for Miaka?COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 SURPRISE

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 1  
SURPRISE!**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone elses I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics reprisent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

The room was dimly lit with red…a beautiful young girl with shoulder length brown hair blowing in the wind stands in it.. She is wearing a brown school uniform and has shining green eyes.. they look sad and her lips part to whisper.. "Tasuki.."

He turns around, a stunning man. Tall with flaming orange red hair, a fanged grin and blue earrings. He lifts his piercing eyes towards the maiden.. "Miaka… I'm always here for you.."

"I love you Tasukichan! Tama was my path but you are my destiny." Miaka looked deep into the bandits hazel gold eyes. " I know you always said you hate women… but…but.. I just had to tell you this…" Tears welled in her large green eyes.

"Baka! Don't cry" he said wiping her tears and drawing her close " your different michan.. I loved you since the moment I saw you.. even though ya did punch me..heh..I could'nt bear to see you cry over tama so much. But now that you are mine…I will never hurt you."

"Oh Tasuki! Do you mean it?"

He hugged her tight and tilted her chin upwards…closer and closer they came. She shut her bewitching eyes…

"_huh whats going on?… oh ya shit… drunk again.. damn Kojji… him an his parties."_ The orange haired bandit blinked and cursed trying to remember what was going on.

"hmmm what a dream…sake really got to me"

He lay back closing his eyes. It had been three years since Miaka had gone back to her own world..for good probably but how come his heart ached so much? How could he see her so clearly? How come his dreams felt so right…so real…

"_this is why I hate women…good for nothing and mess with my head and make me feel all weird… Love sucks..Tasuki you idiot she's gone… she's with Tama and you never had a chance so quit thinking about her_"

It was a bright morning at Mount Reikaku much to the dismay of all the sleepy bandits.

It came back to him slowly. Every time he visited stronghold there was a huge celebration. Genrou known as the Suzaku seishi Tasuki had gotten totally drunk and was now having a major hangover.

"knock knock..who's there? Its genrou's pal Kojji who out drank him yesterday and is here to wake his sorry ass up? Oh in that case please come in.. thanks I will"

A tanned face with a scar on the cheek popped his dark grinning head into the room and yelled "GENROU! WAKE UP FANG BOY!"

"Shut up u filthy dog and lemme sleep" Tasuki grunted covering his head.

A chibi Kojji smiling innocently walked upto the bead and poured a pail of ice water on the flame bandit."ARHHHHHH what the heck you do that for u ass#$ a chibi tasuki sputtered waving his arms aimlessly. " I oughta fry ur but right now!"

"Well I just thought you should be in time for the wedding"

Rubbing his head and groaning "wedding huh? What wedding? man this killer hang over.. I forgot… which lucky B!#$ tricked some girl into marrying him HAAHAA!"

"ehhhh…you did ya MORON!" said Kojji sweat dropping.

"I DID WHAT!"

"_Oh my God, Suzaku my dream is coming true I am going to marry Miaka!_"

a chibi tasuki begins to imagine miaka in a wedding dress and dances about while chibi Kojji rubs the back of his head sweat dropping.

"Hey ya drunk Idiot! I know ya liked that priestess girl and all but you know its not her right!"

chibi Tasuki face vaults and blinks in disbelief.

"Whom the hell am I getting married to then? Kojji this is some sick joke"

"Hmm ya better sober down Gen…I can't believe you don't remember..

GO cool off and clear ur sake filled head…then we'll talk"

Kojji grins scarily "AND DON'T YA DARE SNEAK OUTA HERE!"

A guilty Tasuki who was gathering his stuff rubbs the back of his head…

"HEY TATS MY FAN!GIMMEE… YA A#$!" he shouted as Kojji swiped his Tensein.. "You'll get this back when ur a good boy and all cleaned up tasuchan" Kojji said like a mom while patting a furious Tasuki on the head.

Kojji walked out of the room leaving a very confused bandit.

"What the hell is this now.. humff.. backstabbing brat Kojji…and who am I gona marry…sheeshhhhhhh WOMEN! NOTHING BUT TROUBLE…"

TO be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 BRIDE TO BE OR NOT TO BE?

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Bride To Be or Not To Be?**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone elses I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics reprisent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

Tasuki took off his shirt and plunged his headinto a bucket of cold water.

_Mannnn that's F#$$# COLD!_

_I may be dunk but a wedding is something I doubt even I could forget….hmm I wonder if she's hot?…Kuso! stop thinking like an Idiot! I HATE WOMEN…_

"well most of em anyway" a nagging voice told him while images of a certain school girl filled his head…

"Damn Kojji this has got to be his fault somehow…some friend he is..." mumbled the disgruntled bandit.

"GENROU! LEADER! I was sent here here to make you presentable… who knew you would find a wife boss…well congrats anyway.. I here she is pretty.. when did it happen? How'd ya meet her? And….ehhh sssorry boss why you looking at me that way?" said a tiny wide eyed bandit sweat dropping… the poor boy had every right to look scared cause Genrou was glaring at him fangs exposed, and wanting to stangle him.

"Shut the f#$ up Natsume. Where the hell is this girl? And more importantly WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL! And why have all my bandits conspired to get me married?"

"Gomen… sorry boss… Kojji bass just gave me the instructions"

"WELL GET OUT.. I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M DRESSING UP FOR A FEMALE!"

_Maybe I'll just scare her off.._

Natsume scooted of as fast as his chibi legs could take him.

Now I need to find this annoying girl and tel her to get lost… 

He walked down the corridor looking for Kojji to get back at him and to get his flame fan. He reached the garden area and greeted his fellow drunk bandits, those that were up anyway. He still had a headache…_Curses!_

He heard voices and walked towards one of the rooms. A small built girl ran right into him, knocking them both down.

"Gggomen… sorry bandit sama.. I was in a hurry…"

_hmm is this the girl?_

"ok.. ok… who are you kid? And listen loud and clear.. I AM NOT MARRYING YOU SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET LOST! I WAS PROBABLY DRUNK WHEN WE MET OR SOMEHTING AND…wahhht…S#$ don't cry… hey I'm sorry…but I would make a terrible husband…and.."

"Ya big idiot she is not the girl.. "

said a grinning Kojji lifting the frightened girl up.

"She's just one of the girls from the village below who brings us supplies…"

Tasuki sweat drops but his chibi form immediately glares at Kojji.

"This is your fault Kojji.. you and your stupid jokes… now GIMME MY FAN OR I'L KICK YOUR ASS! Hey girl.. don't cry I'm not yelling at you…Damn.. She ran off"

"HAHA your still MR SCARY FACE…" said Kojji imitating a chibi fanged Tasuki. " AND JUST GO FIND DA REAL GIRL! "

Kojji walks off thinking  
_I doubt he'll make that girl cry.. shes a real fire ball.. its going to be fun watching them.. I would never have believed it… Genrou getting married sheesh!….But she did have proof.. and now that idiot clames not to remember…_

He shook his head at the chibi Tasuki swearing at him and flailing his arms.

_Stupid Kojji… well might as well find this girl and scare her off too… I hate females crying though…_

"I AM NOT DRESSING UP LIKE A DOLL FOR SOME DUMB BANDIT I HAVE NEVER MET! GET OUT BEFORE I HURT YOU…YOU #$&&$&$&$!"

_woohh what was that?_

Tasuki stopped at the sound of a female voice shouting and saw a door burst open and a girl and Natsume run out covering their head as some stuff was thrown out at their heads..

"What is it with people and not wanting to look nice… Damn Kojji boss for making me approach them… First drunk boss and now this crazy B#!$ and.."

A startled Natsume looked up at Tasuki, yelped shouted "GOMEN!" and ran off.. _Today is not my day_.. he thought.

All intentions of storming in and yelling at the one inside faded from the fang bandit's mind.. He knocked at the door, Uncertain of what to expect inside.

"Enter.. Unless its you Natsume…. I told you I'm not.. Oh..from what I've heard you must be Genrousama…Greetings.. I am Hitomi" she said with a bow..

"ehh just Genrou is fine.. I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry but I am not going to marr…" He stopped short staring at the face that was now uplifted towards him.

She was beautiful.. Oval fair face though it looked like it had gotten tanned.. full pale pink lips…but what had shut the bandit up was her eyes.. Hidden under dark lashes were pools of blue that shimmered like molten silver.. Their depth seemed to reach the soul…

"ahh.. Genrou.. Are ya done staring at me?" Hitomi said in an amused but annoyed voice..

"WHAT! Ehh ya.. umm sorry" mumbled an embarrassed, blushing Tasuki.

"You were saying something.. Before? Though by your reaction your either really drunk or have no clue who I am.. Though I'd say both…wait here"

She marched off after pushing our confused bandit into a chair..

"shushhh talk later.. just gulp this down and don't ask what's in to.. NOW! It'll help your head.."

_Man she is bossy… How'd she know I had a headache.. and why the hell am I listening_…he gulped the orange liquid.

A second later chibi Tasuki was running around the room breathing fire and screaming.. he glugged down a pitcher of water..

"DAMN WOMAN! WAT YA TRYING TO DO KILL ME! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR..HEYY MUFFF" He struggled as Hitomi clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Now isn't your head a lot clearer? My dad's hangover remedy… SO STOP YELLING!"

His head did feel a lot better.. He blinked noticing her hair for the first time..

It was pulled back into a long pony tail…Dark blue almost black… but the odd thing was it had streaks of red in it.. When she turned around he couldn't help thinking how it looked like a water fall..

She was dressed simply too.. Loose pants like his fellow bandits wore and a red coat like thing on top…

_Hmm.. looks nice.. damn.. stop thinking like this.. whats wrong with me.. maybe she is a witch who gave me a love potion or something…shes going to trick me into marrying her.. I gota…_

"So ya asleep or what?" Hitomi shook him a bit..

"Nani? No no.. " he said opening his eyes

"SO ya prefer being called Genrou or Tasuki which is your seshi name right?"

"Whatever ya want" he mumbled..

"hmm Genrou suits you. They told me bout the flames and the fangs do look like a wolf.. hahaa.. "

Tasuki thought " _well Hitomi suits her…never seen such eyes. …but they are not like the green ones I love…damit! why am I such a fool_"

Hitomi continued, " Anyway since you have forgotten who I am and seem to doubt that we are engaged.. Let me refresh your memory a bit…one second though."

She got up silently and pulled the door open an in popped Kojji, falling face first. He had obviously been listening at the door..

"Kojjisama, did you need something?" she asked innocently..

"ahh no no… just dropped my knife..ya no.. bent to pick it up" he said rubbing the back of his head..

"Oh yes.. I understand.. I did not realize it took fifteen minutes to pick up a knife" seeing his shocked looks

" no need to look surprised… I heard footsteps a while back which did not continue on so I figured someone was there.. "

_She's a sharp one_.. Thought Tasuki.

"Now Genrou shall we take a walk while I explain a few things to you? Kojjisama you may join us if you wish…"

Kojji inched his way to the door "oh no no… You love birds carry on I'l just…" and he sprinted off while Tasuki glared at him..

"We can stay here if you want… I said we should walk because I like it outside and you seem a little restless.." she finished sounding amused..

He just nodded and they walked outside…

Tasuki couldn't help looking at her in the sun and appreciating the shining hair blowing with the breeze.. _It looks like fire now_ He thought..and her eyes sparkling…

"I guess its time for me to tell you something . I'm sure you will remember who I am then…Ok here goes… It's a long story so pay attention I'm not gona say this again..So this happened five years ago…"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3 MEMORIES

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 3  
Memories**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone elses I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics reprisent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

Hitomi said, "I guess its time for me to tell you something . I'm sure you will remember who I am then…Ok here goes… It's a long story so pay attention I'm not gona say this again..So this happened five years ago…"

_This aught to be good_.. thougt Tasuki… _Like I would not remember her..or the fact that I'm engaged…_

"Well firstly you remember your old boss right.. Before the Pervert Eiken… who is dead now by the way..well I would have killed him but some guys he owed a debt to got to do it.." seeing him surprised, "What? Don't you think any female who has met that guy would feel the same way?"

Tasuki grinned and nodded remembering the Miaka incident.

"Anyway…I'm the old boss's daughter…ring any bells now?"

Suddenly Tasuki has a flash back…

FLASH BACK…

He was 16 years old had been in the gang for a few years now…  
"Oy! Boss wants ya.. you better scoot!" someone shouted to him

Tasuki wonders what he did wrong and runs towards the leaders chambers.

He knocked at the door and was summoned inside…

"Greetings leader" he said with a bow, and knelt at his bedside..

"Well son I need to talk to you…. THE REST OF YOU LEAVE US!"

They were alone…

"You will be the next leader once you return and I am gone.. You may need to fight for the post though.. " he coughed for a minute..

"I know you will make a good leader…however…I sense you have other obligations… since you told me of your celestial mark I have felt that you are destined for greatness…I have a request to make of you…"

"Anything boss.. And don't worry about me.."

" I have not told anyone this Genrou… But I have a daughter… I did this to protect her…you understand that stronghold is no place for a girl.. I loved her mother … she loved me but would not marry a bandit. She was killed when our child was 5 years old.. She has been living in the village below with some people I entrusted her with… Once I am gone… I need someone to look out for her.."

" I will do what you ask boss… how do I protect her?"

"I will write a letter in case there be need for proof… From this day I entrust her to you.. Do you accept my daughter?"

" I do boss.. I will do all I can.."  
_I hate females but I can help a kid if my boss asks. She stays in the village anyway_.

The old boss smiled and put a gold ring on Tasuki's finger.. " You are the boss now…and this is my child.."

A tiny hooded figure came out of the shadows…

"Michan.. this is Genrou…Do you promise to do as I have asked?"

"If that is your wish father… I must obey.. I promise to stay out of trouble and to be faithful to Genrousama…" she said in a monotonous tone, bowing to him.  
_I am forced to listen to this man as a daughter who swore to her mother that she would …Though he has no right being called my father…_

She glanced up at the tall flame haired boy peering down at her.  
_I hate men… I do not want to marry this one…Suzaku help me...May he perish before our wedding day._

The girl took off her hood and bowed to Tasuki.. Her eyes had startled him..  
He smiled at her… She looked like a boy… Her hair was in a tight braid and she wore male clothing and carried a sword..

The Boss coughed.." You see for safety reasons she has been raised as an orphan…No one else knows of her here.. She has come here under the guise of a Boy to help me here… You must swear to me Genrou not to reveal her existence… untill necessary…you swear? Good… I am worn out now… Michan come here."

He slipped a ring onto the child's hand… She withdrew into the shadows once more.. and Tasuki left the room…

END FLASHBACK

" I see from your expression that you remember me now.."

Tasuki was startled out of his memory trance and turned towards Hitomi.

_I was told to take care of her.. That does not mean marrage right?She seems fine…why is she here? Maybe she needs money or something... that is no problem…But.._

"Hey you still here or what Genrou.. For almost five minutes you have been quiet…"

"How did you get here anyway Hitomi?"

"Well.. I know the way.. The boss told me before he died… I did meet some of the bandits who gave me a little trouble.. I told them I wanted to join the gang… Fought 3 of them to prove I was strong enough.. And then they took me to Kojji to make me a member…and …what?"

Tasuki was staring at her with disbelief.."Thhey were going to make a GIRL a member? You actually beat 3 bandits? How da F& did that happen"

He turned into chibi form and blinked at her with dot eyes..

"Firstly just cause I am a girl you think I can't fight? I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!" she said, her eyes flashing with anger.. "You really think I could have survived on my own in this land without fighting? You're a Bloody moron then…".. Hitomi was in chibi form and towering over a chibi Tasuki who was looking wildly around to make sure no one saw him being yelled at by a girl..

"Also Genrou I came here dressed as a guy.. I know you bandits wont let women join though I'm dying to see the bandits I beat an tell them they got beat by a girl...haaha.,.. Even now only Kojji and that Natsume know that Recca the bandit is really me.." Hitomi turned chibi and mimicked a macho warrior turn into a girl while she said this..

_Man shes almost as weird as Miaka.. What a temper.. But I still can't believe she can fight_…

"Anyway Genrou.. I know we are engaged and all but…. WHAT?"

Tasuki was busy shaking his head..

"Boss told me to take care of you not to marry you… so we are not really engaged.. though..ehh?"

Hitomi was laughing her head off

Crazy girl…

"Oh my GOD! I'm engaged to a complete moron… the boss gave you a ring and said "I entrust my daughter to you.. Do you accept?" and then did the same with me… You actually think THAT is not an engagement?"

Tasuki face lifted and sweat dropped..

_When she puts it that way…It sounds right… but no.. the ring must have been a gift.._

"The rings could have been a gift… mine has my name on the outside..and.."

"You mean you have never taken the ring off? You have never seen what is on the inside.. BAKA!"

She grabbed his hand…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" chibi tasuki trys to free his hand blushing…

"Got it.. !" she had taken off his ring.. "I was not trying to hold your hand ya moron.."

" Quit calling me names you crazy girl!… See there is nothing on the inside just a few scratches.. What are you looking for now?"

"Some dye or ink… oh well this will have to do.." She took out a knife..

_Is she going to try and kill me?_

Hitomi took off her own ring and pricked her finger with the knife..

She wiped the blood on the inside of both rings..

_What the hell is she doing.. Is this is some strange marriage ritual?_ A worried chibi Tasuki blinked looking around..

"Here Genrou look at the rings.. Don't worry I'll wash it before I give it back to you…"

He picked up the ring with Genrou written on it and looked inside.. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Inside stained in red was clearly printed in Kanji "HITOMI"

"Well mine has your name printed inside… See" and she showed him… "GENROU"

She took both rings washed them off and gave Tasuki his back.. Still in a daze he put his back on…

_F#$ imagine.. I've been walking around all these years with some girls name on my finger…_

Hitomi said " NOW that you know I'm not some lying crazy girl... Let me get to the point.. I know we are engaged and all.. but…"

"LEADER! LEADER! Kuro Bandits are coming to attack.. A BANDIT war is here..Kojji boss is calling you right now!", shouted Natsume.

"F#$$# Ba#$$.. Always causing trouble.. I got to go Hitomi. We'll talk later… Natsume take her inside where its safe..and"

"LIKE HELL I'M STAING INSIDE.. I AM RECCA THE BANDIT OF THIS PLACE.. IF THERE IS A FIGHT I'M GOING OT BE PART OF IT.."

She winked grinning and said" Look at it this way if one of us dies the engagement is off and I am spared another idiotic conversation.."

She ran off to change her clothes..

_Man she gets stranger by the minute_ thought Tasuki as he ran looking for Kojji…

Natsume looked from one to the other… _Man they are both scary.. Match made in even.. nah hell is more like it.._

Hitomi wore her "mans armor" thinking_.. He does not seem to want to get married at all.. Maybe there is hope to get out of this…_

Everywhere people were running about and shouting… War was at hand..

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4 WAR TIME

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 4.  
Wartime **

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone else's I am sorry because I can't claim to have read all fan fiction.**

**Stuff in Italics represent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

"Recca, ya ready for your first battle? Hope your not planning on running away in fear.. chicken.."

_Men! Stupid pompous idiot.. Trying to cover-up his fear by taunting others.._

Hitomi rolled her eyes cleared her throat and shouted back..

"If you were worth the Trouble I'd kick ur sorry A#$ right now you cowardly B$#$… Lets just see who gets more hits.."

Similar shouts and bickering filled the atmosphere.. but there was no ignoring the tension and nerves..

Genrou was pacing about

"Why are they attacking now Kojji… Dumb F$& always lose.. But we lose a few of our men.. Something is not right here… Masa the leader is not such a fool…maybe they don't know I'm back.."

Hitomi walked in

"I doubt it Genrou… sorry for interrupting was just coming to get arrows… Anyway you're not easy to miss especially since you visit all the village taverns… The Kuro bandits have spies in this territory.. "

"And how do you know this Miss know it all..are you one of them?' said a disgruntled Genrou..

_She makes sense but girls don't know anything about bandits and war.. _

"NO.. but I have been staying here almost a month and because I am new I get information pretty easily specially when I go to the village as a girl… Lets just say that drunk morons talk a lot.."

"YA LET HER SPY FOR US KOJJI? What the F& is wrong WITH U?"

"No No.. I had no idea about all this man.. She must have-"

Hitome narrowed her eyes, "As sweet as your 'concern' for me is Genchan" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was just looking out for myself and the others. I owe Kojji that for letting me stay. I can take care of myself just fine… Do you want to know what I think or not?"

"I don't care if you spy its just dumb to trust girls with these things.. and.. OUCH! YA CRAZY GURL!"

Hitomi had just whacked Tasuki on the head with her sword hilt..

"Anyway.. you can go if you like I am telling Kojji… I think the Kuro bandits are trying to get the Tessen.. Also the plan I believe is to kill Genrou.." She Ignored Tasuki's snort of disbelief and his mutterings of "let em try.."

" It might seem stupid to you.. but I still think we should be careful… make 3 of your best archers cover Genrou at all times.. You may not need it Genrou but it will help you do more damage if you don't have to watch your back.. right?"

"emm Gen I think she has a point…"

"I DO NOT NEED TO BE WATCHED LIKE A CHILD!" Genrou shouted at Hitomi..

"WELL EITHER YOU AGREE TO IT OR I'LL PROTECT YOU ANYWAY AND LATER ON YOU CAN TELL YOU MEN HOW YOU GOT A GIRL KILLED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUBORN TO LISTEN!", she shouted, fists clenched.

_Man!_ thought Kojji.. _She's a female hot headed Genrou.._

"Fine Do whatever ya want Kojji as long as She is not the one helping me.."

Arrogant son of a B!#$… Suzaku save me from marrying him… 

"FINE!" she said.. " but its you're loss… cause I.. "

She tossed a grape high into the air and within the blink of an eye had thrown a dagger at it pinning it to the wall..

"Rarely miss.." she finished, elegantly turning and leaving the room and two shocked chibi bandits staring after her..

Kojji whistled.. "Genrou she sure is something… "

"Ya Kojji.. SHE IS TOTALLY NUTS!"

_But I have never seen anyone like her_…

The Kuro bandits approached the fighting grounds.. Genrou and Kojji went to meet the leader of the enemy, Masa.

"Surrender the Tessen and stronghold or else we will attack", said Masa his steely eyes narrowing..

"Don't make me laugh Masa you B$&… We out number you and will defeat you… Go home this is your last chance." Said Tasuki narrowing his amber eyes as well..

"SO this is how it is.. Prepare for battle Genrou.. Prepare to DIE!"

The war drums sounded.. It had begun..

All over there were shouts and everything was a blur…

"RECCA SHEIN!" shouted Genrou.. a flame circle formed around enemy troops.. Suddenly the flames rose even higher forming a cage like thing.. Engulfing the enemy.

_I must have become more powerful.. THANK YOU SUZAKU!_

He heard a muffed shout behind him.. Archers fell from trees and a flame barrier stopped a sword attacker…

_That girl was right.. damnit.. But this new power is awesome.. Suzaku you are protecting me.._

He looked up and saw Hitomi… she was staring down at him but did not seem to really see him.. her lips were moving and he could see the fire in her eyes…

_NO time to worry.. God protect her too.._

Masa came forward to face Tasuki. He held a staff in his hand..

"Time to Fry you're sorry a$$ MASA! RECCA SHEIN!"

A blast of Fire issued from the fan and headed towards Masa…

He pointed the staff at the blast and shouted "RETSU SEME!"

"_cold attack"? What the F$?_ Thought Tasuki..

A blue blast destroyed his flame.. Masa grinned evilly… "So flame boy…still think you can win?"

Hitomi's eyes widened with shock at what she saw.. Then anger began to pulse through her body…

_NO It could not be that staff.. the Mizu staff.. water control.._

_How does he have it.. It must have been him that killed.. --…Focus now.. No getting distracted Hitomi._

TIME FOR YOU TO DIE MASA! 

Natsume looked at Hitome his eyes open and shocked.."wh-where are you going Hitomi.. Its not safe.. don't just walk into the battle field.. STOP!"

She pushed him aside.."not now Natsume.. Let me go or I will hurt you!"

_She seems possessed.. She must love the boss and wants to help…but it seems like something else…_

She reached the area where the two leaders were fighting.. and stepped in front of Tasuki..

"MASA! You FIGHT ME NOW! AND YOU WILL DIE FOR TOUCHING THAT STAFF YOU MURDEROUS B$$#!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5 FLAMES AND BLOOD

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 5.  
Flames and Blood.**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone elses I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics reprisent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT TO SAY WHEATHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT… J**

"MASA! You FIGHT ME NOW! AND YOU WILL DIE FOR TOUCHING THAT STAFF YOU MURDEROUS B$$#!" hissed Hitomi.

What the F is wrong with this girl.. She is going ot get herself killed over a stick? 

"Hey… GO BACK.. I WILL FIGHT HIM… THIS IS A LEADERS BATTLE.. STOP INTERFERING.."

Masa smirked.. " Yes yes little boy… Run away.. You will bury your leader soon.. muhahah.."

_Suzaku give me strength now_.. Prayed Hitomi

"Filthy blind swine" she said taking off her armor… And undoing her braid.. "You shall die at the hands of a GIRL!

"A GIRL… HAHAH.. GENROU is your army so weak that you make women fight? I'l kill you for your insolence girl RIGHT NOW!"

"Hitomi GO! NOW.." shouted Tasuki..

"You failed to kill me as a mere child… YOU EXPECT TO DO IT NOW!

You killed my mother… Killed her for a staff you cannot wield properly.. YOU'RE A FILTHY COWARD! NOW FIGHT! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE B$&!"

FLASH BACK-

A younger Masa stood in front of a woman with silver blue eyes and white hair… She held a glowing staff in her hand..

"SO WOMAN… are you willing to sacrifice your daughter for the mizu staff…"

Behind him were a group of men.. His bandits. They held a small child whose eyes were like her mothers but filled with fear as a knife drew blood as it grazed her throat… "Mo-mm mother!"

The fair lady thought_.. I could kill them all but the I would lose you Mizoko my child.. NO I cannot do this…Suzaku protect her.._

Her eyes blazed and a blue aura surrounded the child and she was lifted up into the air..

"KILL THEM! Shouted Masa..

Nothing could touch the child because of the barrier… but her mother was using a defensive spell and could not protect herself..

The girl watched in horror as her mother sank to the ground bleeding from arrow wounds.. She saw Masa smile cruelly and drive his sword through her mother.. "MOTHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Her mother smiled at her… she heard her voice..

"Mizo.. promise me…find your father… obey him…escape these people…I will watch over you darling…goodbye…"

"MOTHER.. Don't leave me!" she shouted tears streaming down her face…the floating barrier broke..

_I swear I'l avenge your death.. and I swear I'l obey your final command.._

"KILL THE GIRL!" she heard Masa shout...

The child ran as fast as she could into the forest..

I must run…escape… I cannot fight them now.. If I die I cannot get my revenge… 

The bandits were gaining on her.. she reached the cliffs edge.. The roaring river beneath her..

"Where will you run now little girl?" taunted the bandit..

"Time to join your mother.. haahaa.."

_Suzaku help me.. prayed the child… she took a step back.._

"All of you will die for what you have done…" she said her eyes burning…

A few Bandits gasped as she let herself fall backwards down the cliff and into the water.. All the while staring up at them.. Her eyes full of hate…Only her sandal was seen on the surface of the water..

The Bandits walked back to Report to Masa…slightly uneasy by what they had seen in the child eyes…

END FLASHBACK

"MIZOKO? hahaa.. I thought you drowned.. NO MATTER.. I will send you to your mommy soon enough… RETSU SEME!"

Hitomi dodged the blast and threw a dagger at Masa.. he struck it away..

Tasuki watched shocked..

_Her mother? Who is Mizoko- water child? And why am I letting her fight.._

"Like you could stop her" said a voice in his head..

He turned when he heard Hitomi gasp.. her arm was bleeding… he saw her pull an arrow out of her arm.. _You filthy coward Masa.. Cant fight on your own.._

"Hitomi.. I'l watch your back.. You fight him.." said Tasuki..

She looked at him, surprised.. Then smiled.. _Who would have guessed that he would do that for me.. I half thought I'd need to fight him first.._

Tasuki thought.. _Who would have thought I'd be doing this.. But I know the pain and anger felt when you lose someone dear to you.. Specially to a MURDEROUS B#$$…Nuriko… Chiriko…_tears stung his eyes..

Tasuki fell as Hitomi pushed him down… "Not the time to dream Genrou..

Masa.. I am your opponent…"

"HAHA little girl.. I will attack who I like.. Your so stupid B$.. You protect him rather that use the time to hurt me.. "

Hitomi picked up the tessen… "Mother give me the strength to do this" she muttered… " Trust me Tasuki… and do not stop me…" She shut her eyes..

_What is she doing? She knows how to use the Tessen? _Tasuki thought..

_What is this stupid B& upto now.. no matter.. she dies now!_

"RETSU SEME!"

The blue ball moved towards her.. She did not open her eyes… Suddenly she shouted, "RECCA SHEIN!" in the last second and destroyed the ball…

A red aura surrounded her and her blue eyes looked red too…Her hair was blowing all around her and everywhere the battle seemed to stop..

Masa thought, _Is she a deamon? what is this girl?_

Tasuki whispered.."Hitomi?"

Suzaku.. what is this? What has happened to her? 

Kojji and Natsume saw the red glow from above..

KUSO…HITOMI…what? 

"RECCA SHEIN!" she shouted. The flame burst forth.. It turned into a huge Red dragon flame…the flame dragon rushed towards Masa…

He tried to block it with his staff... The dragon cut through the barrier…

Hitomi screamed..."DIE MURDERER!"

In a splash of red it was over…

Her aura disappeared… There was blood all over.. Blood, flowing down the tessen.. She picked up the staff… then collapsed..

_Oh my god! She used her blood with the flame to do this.. How does she have so much power? _Thought Tasuki as he rushed to her side..

He sat by her side.. and lifted her head..she opened her eyes a little..

"Mother.. I have fulfilled my duty.. I th-think I'm coming to you now…"

Her breathing was harsh…

_NO don't die... don't die.. Please.._Tasuki prayed as he carried her.. Running towards the stronghold.. _I was supposed to protect her…I should not have let her fight… I always seem helpless when it comes to protecting those I care about.._

_When did I begin caring about her?_

"Come on Hitomi…"

Her eyes fluttered open… she smiled slightly… "Th-thank you for letting m-me fight… sorry…no time to. To clean your f-fan.."

She took a shuddering breath and became still…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTES:

I would just like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for taking the time to read my story and for encouraging me to write more…

Special thanks to: _Kyae Sohma, Caspercat22, Chirikofan, tigerkougra and DPFYLUVR.._

Also for all the rest of you reading it.. please give me your opinion of the story.. any comment, criticism or praise is appreciated J J


	6. Chapter 6 A LIFE FOR A LIFE

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 6.  
A Life for a Life **

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone else's I am sorry because I can't claim to have read all fan fiction.**

**Stuff in Italics represent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT TO SAY WHEATHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT… J**

**WARNING! HAS SOME REFFERENCE TO ADULT THEMES NOT FOR UNDER hmmm (I got no clue) LETS SAY 13.**

_NO don't die... don't die.. Please.._Tasuki prayed as he carried her.. Running towards the stronghold.. _I was supposed to protect her…I should not have let her fight… I always seem helpless when it comes to protecting those I care about.._

_When did I begin caring about her?_

"Come on Hitomi…"

Her eyes fluttered open… she smiled slightly… "Th-thank you for letting m-me fight… sorry…no time to. To clean your f-fan.."

She took a shuddering breath and became still…

By now they had reached stronghold. Kojji and Natsume came running up from behind panting. Their eyes widened when they saw Hitomi. She was pale and still.

"F$# GET A HEALER NOWW! WHAT THE HELL YA STARING AT MORON!" Tasuki yelled..

Natsume ran towards the stables to get a horse so he could fetch the doctor.

Tasuki sat down on a bed still holding the unconscious girl in his arms…

Kojji chased away all the others and walked up to Tasuki. He put a comforting arm on the flame bandit's shoulder…

"Its not your fault you know… Nothing could have stopped her…The battle is over… she killed a lot of their men with that dragon thing of hers… the rest of the Kuro B#$ fled…It was strange how the flame only killed th—"

"I don't care about those B$$. I should have killed that A$$ Masa… I let a girl fight him! WHAT THE F IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Genrou…don't blame…" kojji stopped knowing nothing he said right now would help.

_DAMNIT…After everything now this? _Kojji shook his head thinking…

This pale girl had come out of he blue a few weeks ago… she was so different… so beautiful…he liked her a lot… Kojji did not want her to die…

_Come on Michan fight it…don't leave.._

_Hitomi don't die please…the healer is on his way…forgive me suzaku I failed to protect her…_thought Tasuki. He clasped the cold body in his arms. _LIVE DAMIT! I'd give anything to save you…_

Suddenly there was a flash of red and Tasuki let go of Hitomi as a jolt went through his body. Her cheek had some color now and felt warm…

"Wh-what was that?" Kojji asked, stunned…

_It felt like I gave her some of my life force…my ki… Chichiri told me it was possible...even Nakaogo used to… but that was a different technique…I did not do anything…_Thought a puzzled Tasuki…

She had a cut on her cheek and his shoulder had been injured in battle…

_Our wounds made contact…is that how it happened…oh! Chichiri.. I need you for this… You could have saved her… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU F& MONK!_

"I gota try it again" he mumbled..

He lifted her and held her close like before… nothing happened.. Her pulse was almost gone…

_Damnit! Why isn't it working… what should I do…_

He rememberd a conversation he had with Chichiri…

FLASH BACK

(After hearing Tama's story on how Soi had tried to sleep with him to lower his Ki and then later told him Miaka was fit to call on Suzaku..)

"Oy! Chichiri I don't get it… How can you know… having sex affect ones Ki?"

Tasuki asked the blue haired monk all confused..

_Here we go_ thought Chichiri..

" Well no da… any strong stimulus can change ones ki… uniting is an intimate contact between two people… using methods ki can be transferred or drained…

You understand no da?" he said as if he was teaching a lesson in school…

"So how do you do this?"

"Ki control is a difficult technique… it can be dangerous. You need focus, control and other things…Perhaps when your older I'll teach you.."

"WHAT YOU WILL TEACH ME HOW TO HAVE S-"

"No HENTI BAKA…Ki can be transferred in different ways…besides I'm a MONK no da…"

"TASUKI CHICHIRI…..DINNER TIME!" Miaka shouted…

They walked towards the inn…

END FLASHBACK …

_Damn monk never did teach me…I have to try something or she will be dead before the healer arrives.._

He tried concentrating and holding her again but nothing more than a feeble tingle… He set her down on the bed and listened to her strained breathing…

A sense of helplessness overwhelmed him… tears stung his eyes… _Another person is going to die and I can't do a F&& thing… I don't even know her… I didn't want to get married but I-I never wished for THIS!_

He suddenly thought of something… _this is so stupid but…I have to do SOMETHING_

He knelt beside the bed and bent over her…_Suzaku use some of my life and let her live…_he focused on this prayer and felt his kanji symbol pulsate..

He held her chin tilted it upwards…he pressed his lips against hers…

Somewhere behind him Kojji gasped…

A red glow surrounded them.. Tasuki felt the same shock pass through his body…_uniting of bodies … I hope this works.._

Then it began to hurt and Tasuki could not pull away… his ki… his life was draining away…his eyes widened in shock… the white hot pain seared through his body.. he collapsed on top of her…

Everything was going black…He heard Kojji shouting for him and then a jingling sound…_Suzaku I'm an idiot_ was the last thing he remembered thinking.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTES:

_Sorry to leave it like this.. will update soon._

_Please tell me what you think about this chapter and see if you can guess what will happen. J_

_Stay tuned…_


	7. Chapter 7 HEALING TOUCH

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 7.  
Healing touch**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone else's I am sorry because I can't claim to have read all fan fiction.**

**Stuff in Italics represent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

_**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT TO SAY WHEATHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT… J**_

Then it began to hurt and Tasuki could not pull away… his ki… his life was draining away…his eyes widened in shock… the white hot pain seared through his body.. he collapsed on top of her…

Everything was going black…He heard Kojji shouting for him and then a jingling sound…_Suzaku I'm an idiot_ was the last thing he remembered thinking…

"Wi-will they be alright? What the F happened?", Kojji asked shuddering..

The man tending to the two people did not answer…He was mumbling something…The red aura returned for a while…Kojji watched in silense.

_This is F& weird…Don't you dare die GENROU or I'll KILL YOU…now that's a stupid thing to think…Knock knock! Whose there its Kojji's brain back from a vacation…well come on in BAKA! _

_Great! Now I'm even THINKING LIKE A BLOODY MORON!_

The newcomer finished his mutterings and looked up with his smiling face…

"I think they will live no da…" the blue haired man said..

Kojji breathed a sigh of relief… "Man! You came just in time Chichiri…I don't know what would have happened otherwise"

"Lets not think of that no da… send for a healer…"

"Natsume went to get one.. wonder what is taking him so long…"

Kojji walked of to find him.

Chichiri looked at the two people lying on the bed…his eye traced the outline of their bodies.. He saw the wounds and sensed their week life force… he sat down…he was a little worn out as well…

As soon as he felt Tasuki weakening and heard the bandit cry out for him he had teleported from the palace to stronghold…His eyes had widened on seeing Tasuki on top of someone and a very disturbed ki aura surrounding them both…

Chichiri had used his powers to break their connection and then transferred some of his life force to his brother seshi… The girl had drained enough of Tasuki's power to keep breathing…she probably would survive…

_Tasuki no da…same impulsive bandit as usual... you could have killed her and yourself by trying such a thing…who is this girl? Why were you willing to risk his life for her? _

He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes…Chichiri had to meditate and revive himself...Frowning under his smiling mask.

Natsume was speeding up through the entrance of stronghold…

_I hope I'm not to late… Hold on Hitomi…_

Behind him was another bandit…Along with him rode an older man…He had grayish hair tiny black eyes and carried a basket…

A tiny maiden rode with Natsume…She held his waist tight so that she wouldn't fall..the pale girl wore blue robes and had deep purple hair that fell to her shoulders… Her grayish eyes were shut…she was a little frightened of going so fast…

_I don't care if I'm scared… she thought… I must save Hitomi-chan…I wonder if it was you Natsume spoke of? The hitomi I know… surely no one bears the same eyes he described.. I know it is you…Please be alive my friend…Let me be the one to help you as you have helped me countless times in the past…_

A little earlier in the village this was what happened:

"WE NEED A GOD DAMNED HEALER! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND!" Natsume was shouting in rage…

The villagers had seen the Kuro bandits advance forward and seen evidence of the battle…No one wanted to venture forth… they were scared for their lives and though the bandits had never harmed their village no one was willing to risk their well being..

The bandit's angry shouts and threats just made things worse…

"You threaten to hurt us and expect us to cooperate? Why should we save a bandits life?" an arrogant healer said…

Before Natsume or his friend could respond a soft voice spoke…

"We are obligated to help…Healers take an oath before man and god to serve the sick and needy…A bandit or a saint is human… they both have needs which must be served…Is not that what we are taught sensei?", said a grey eyed girl…

People looked a little uncomfortable…but still no one was willing to go…

The girl sighed… "I will go with you but am not fully qualified yet…Teacher…wont you come?"

The old healed looked into the pleading eyes of his apprentice…he felt a pang of guilt. He had taught her the doctor's oath and principles, shouldn't he set an example?

The villagers gasped as the old doctor nodded his head and fetched his bag…

"WHAT? A girl..HITOMI? Blue fiery eyes you say?" the apprentice looked shocked when Natsume told her of the situation…

"I knew a hitomi like her once.. I wonder if its her…" she muttered to herself really…

"In any case we need to hurry Natsumesama…let us go." She said jumping on his horse…they sped towards stronghold…

_Please Suzaku…I pray We are not too late_, thought both riders…

"Thank you eh..miss…" said Natsume before stirring the horse on…

She simply nodded…

End of scene…

Chichiri opened his eyes when he heard footsteps rushing towards the door…

The purple haired girl rushed in with Natsume Kojji and the Healer…

"Hitomichan…it is you…after so long…" she whispered…

she walked over and felt the two patients pulses… Then bent her head to listen to their breathing…the doctor had set up his things…She asked Natsume for bowls of water and towels…

She took off Tasuki's armor and footwear…she cleaned his wounds and the doctor began applying some medicines and wrapping bandages..

She went towards Hitomi..then hesitated…

"ummm…could all of you please leave the room for a moment.. WE need to examine her..and..eh" she ended blushing…

The bandits and monk turned chibi blushed and were sweat dropping… Natsume had a comic vision of a naked Hitomi and was promptly bonked on the head by Kojji who was probably thinking the same thing…

"They will be alright" she said, politely pushing them out and then slammed the door shut…

"WHAT THE F&& TOOK YOU SOO LONG OT GET HERE?", asked an angry chibi Kojji waving his arms at a cowering Natsume..

Kojji glowered with rage when Natsume told him the reason…

"Those no good Bas-"

"Its not their fault no da… Everyone fears for their lives…Also I am sure the Kuro bandits threatened them.." said the wise monk…

"Yeah well… nothing better happen to those two…" muttered Kojji…

"By the way no da... Who is that girl? Tasuki has never mentioned her…"

Kojji smirked and looked at the monk…"Well chichiri…lets sit down it's a long story…ya see it all happened a long time ago and that B& Genrou did not have a clue that…" and the story was told…

The doors opened a while later…

The girl walked out..

"I think they will be fine…Its lucky that they lived…with such wounds I would have expected her…" she shook her head..

Kojji Chichiri and Natsume entered the room…

Tasuki and Hitomi were all cleaned up and bandaged…they looked so peaceful not to mention cute sleeping there…

"umm I don't think we should move either to another room but… forgive my asking..Who is he and how do you know Hitomi?" she asked, her grey eyes looking puzzled…

"Well it's a long story… Tell us your name first though…Natsume told us how you were willing to help…ehh Thanks…" said Kojji smiling at the girl…

"Oh Gomen.. you can call me Kyae…It was my duty to help", she said bowing to them.

"Ok Kyae…how do you know Hitomi?"

She smiled sadly…"That is a long story too… We sort of grew up together…I owe her a lot…from your blank looks I'm guessing you don't know about her past…Hitomichan does not like talking about it…She hates pity…but she has had a very difficult life…Its not really my place to tell her story I suppose…"

Kyae sat down beside Hitomi and stroked her head gently… "Oh Hitomi…how could you want to leave without saying goodbye?"

She walked up and bowed to Kojji…"Kojji sama please permit me to stay here till she recovers…I will be able to help any other wounded as well…"

"KYAE! It is not safe here…what are you thinking?" shouted her angry teacher…

"Forgive me sensei..i must do this…I—"

"I will protect her…I give you my word…" said Kojji earnestly bowing to the doctor who was taken aback by the good manners and sincerity of this bandit…

He sighed looking at her pleading eyes…_why do I always give in to this child?_

He nodded his head and gave her some instructions about how to care for the patients…then he left the medical kit and went out with Natsume escorting him to the village.

Hitomi stirred in her sleep and turned to her side so that her hurt shoulder was not pressured…Her hand rested on Tasuki's bare chest…The bandit moved closer to her and placed his hand over hers…

Chichiri smiled as he shut the door… The sight of their ring bearing hands entwined over the woman hating bandit's heart was just too sweet to ignore…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTES

Hope you guys liked it.. I thank all my nice reviewers who take the time to encourage me to write…you guys are my inspiration..:)v

Maybe the ending is too mushy…but I had to make something happen

Oh the name for my character Kyae and her look was the idea of kyae Sohma ( I duno her real name )..Thanks

Hitomi's past will be revieled slowly but the next chapter will shed some light…just wait and see..


	8. Chapter 8 THe GIRL OF FIRE AND WATER

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 8.  
Girl of Fire and Water**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone else's I am sorry because I can't claim to have read all fan fiction.**

**Stuff in Italics represent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

_**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT TO SAY WHEATHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT… J**_

Chichiri smiled as he shut the door… The sight of their ring bearing hands entwined over the woman hating bandit's heart was just too sweet to ignore…

Hitomi was lying on Tasuki's arm…in sleep he instinctively drew her closer…

He began to regain consciousness slightly after a while…

Tasuki groaned…_Man I'm sore…Does that mean I'm alive? Kuso..Stop thinking like an idiot..HOW THE HELL DID I LAND UP HERE?_

"I seem to not remember a lot these days" He muttered blinking his eyes and trying to focus…The drugs had made him more groggy…

_WHAT THE F&&? Who is this? Oh my god HITOMI! I'm in bed with her…WHEN DID WE…. wait WHAT HAPPENED?_

He tried to move but winced at the pain.. Slowly it all came back to him…the fight…the flames…her almost dying.. he looked at her closely…She was breathing…she was alive..

_It actually worked..I saved her…Thank suzaku…_

He blushed… by then well aware of how they were sleeping…He tried to move his hand from hers but that made Hitomi grip it harder…a small frown appeared on her face…like a child refusing to let go of its favorite toy…

He chuckled and gently removed his arm from around her…

He noticed her hurt shoulder…

Abovethe bound wound,in deep blueKanji characters was a small tattoo…"MIZOKO"- water child

_She is pretty…as far as females go I guess…_he thought as he unthinkingly pushed a lock of hair off her face_…she feels so soft…_

_IDIOT! Stop thinking like that…You are supposed to hate girls REMEMBER!_

He lifted her hand off his and placed it gently down…She stirred slightly and lay on her back…Her left shoulder was now exposed…Tasuki looked at the red marks on it…another tattoo…"EMIHOU"- fire blessed…

_Fire and water…I really don't get it…How many names does she have…Mizoko…Hitomi…Emihou?_

The bandit shook his head…_all females are weird but she is a total mystery_…His eyes widened as he suddenly realized they were supposed to get married…_DAMN!_

Tasuki got out of bed

He realized he was not wearing anything save his breeches…He looked at the graceful outline of hitomi under the white sheet…

_Hmm I wonder if she…DAMN!_ The chibi bandit blushed and he imagined a chibi angel (looking surprising like chichiri) chase him around shouting "HENTI HENTI!"

"Stupid monk…making me feel all guilty even in my head." he muttered as he put his sheet over her as well…the thought of how she looked under the sheet refused to leave his head though…Tasuki washed his face to wake himself up completely…and to cool himself off..

He was about to leave the room when he couldn't help glancing back at the sleeping girl…

_She looks so peaceful and innocent like that but when she's awake, WHAT A SPITFIRE! _

The bandit shook his head… ever since he was a kid.. Girls had beenmessing withhis life..

His mother..his sisters had driven him out…Miaka had been so loving and Weird! The only girl he had loved.

_Miaka…_He had not thought of her for a while…_Maybe I am getting over her…and now this girl…Hitomi…mizoko…emihou whatever her name was…Why am I thinking about her so much?do I like her? NO NO I'm just worried THAT'S ALL!_

He left the room quietly shutting the door behind him…

"WHAT? SHE IS ENGAGED?HITOMI? TO THAT GUY! I'm sorry Kojjisama there must be a mistake…Hitomi does not like men…She has never mentioned an engament and…"

"Oy! Kyae…calm down..and for the tenth time its just KOJJI ! stop calling me sama… Well genrou does not like girls either…At least not till the priestess Miaka…and"

"HE LIKED SOMEONE ELSE WHILE HE WAS ENGAGED?" said a very flustered chibi Kyae…"Why that no good…"

"HEY! I don't know who the hell you are…But I did not know I was engaged and it is none of your business..and Miaka and me…eh? what?" ended the confused and angry red head…

"SO Genrou you are awake... ya lazy ass!" grinned Kojji…

"Nice to have you back no da!" said chichiri from the shadows making tasuki jump..

"What the F$! CHICHIRI! Where did you come from? When ya get here?"

"Well…someone has to save stupid bandits who try ki transfer without knowing how.."said the monk with a frown…

"ehh..oh so you came to save me.."_I thought I had done it right_… "I didn't know what to do..its your FAULT…you said you would teach me and didn't…" asid Tasuki pouting…

Everyone else face vaulted…

"YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID AND BLAME THE MONK?" said a chibi Kojji yelling at a crouching chibi Tasuki..

"Whatever…Thanks chichiri…"he mumbled..

"No problem no da… I sensed you calling for me and so I came…Hitomi had drained enough of your ki to stay alive…I transferred some to you both and-"

"WHAT! YOU KISSED ME?"said a horrified Tasuki furiously wiping his mouth…

Chichiri was annoyed.. he whacked the bandit with his staff.."sigh..There ARE OTHER WAYS! I'm also a monk not a Henti like SOME other people…" he said with a glance at the sore bandit rubbing his head.

"WELL you didn't have to hit me ya stupid MONK!"

"emmm..excuse me Tasukisama but I think you should calm down…you are not fully well" said Kyae in a soft voice..

The bandit jumped.. "Who the HELL ARE YOU! WHY IS THIS PLACE FULL OF FEMALES NOW? KOJJI IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"I AM NOT ANYONES Girlfriend YOU RUDE FANG FACED MORON! I HELPED HEAL YOU…IF I HAD KNOWN THAT YOU WERE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL LOUD- MOUTHED IDIOT I WOULD NOT HAVE BOTHERED!" shouted a very outraged girl..Her grey eyes were flashing and though she was much shorter all the men seemed much smaller right now…

Suddenly Kyae turned chibi and looked wildly about…"Gomen…sorry I shouted Tasukisama." She said bowing…

"ehhh..its ok..sorry for yelling at ya…said a still shocked tasuki..

_Man this girl is scary..a littlekitten one second and a tiger the next…Girls will be the death of me…_thought Tasuki.

Kojji was grinning and so was Chichiri…

"WHAT THE F are YOU GUYS SMIRKING AT !" the flame hared bandit yelled…

"She got all mad when I called her your girlfriend Kojji so I wouldn't laugh at me..LOSER!"

"WELL I Don't KISS UNCONCIOUS GIRLS! OR NOT KNOW IF I'MENGAGEDTO ONE!"

"Stop it no da…"

An hour later…

The Hitomi-Tasuki story had been told to the monk and Kyae…Only Tasuki glared at the laughing trio…He did not find it funny at all…

He looked at the tiny girl with some respect when Kojji told him how she stood upto her village to help them…

Kyae looked horrified when told of the battle and the flame dragon…then smiled gratefully at the bandits who had helped save her friend…

His eyes widened when he heard she was Hitomi's friend…

"Soo what do her tattoos mean?" he asked Kyae…

Kyae hesitated…not knowing if she should say anything…_But Hitomi will have to explain anyway…so there can be no harm in telling them a little of what I know…_

"Hitomi had her secrets…even from me. She just told me that her mother had given her the blue water tattoo and that her father had given her the red fire one…umm… Those are her names…But she was Hitomi to everyone…I was the only one who saw those tattoos I think…She bound her arms to hide them…I met her after her mother died…My parents had been killed as well…we were both taken in by someone in the village before—"

Kyae broke of suddenly turning away…_I should not say any more_… "I do think though that Hitomichan can control fire…I don't know how and why…I only saw her do it once… When—" she paused again.. "Once a long time ago..when…when she thought no one would see…"

All three men looked surprised…

Chichiri got up… "I sense she is waking up no da…"

Kyae ran off towards the room Hitomi was resting in…

The three men followed…each lost in their thoughts…Each waiting to here more of Hitomi's strange story…Who WAS SHE?

Chichiri- _There is more to her story…but she will not say so…I have heard of flame tamers but…If Hitomi is one…what is she doing here?_

Genrou- _The flame cage in battle…the extra power i had...Was that her? Did she control my caste flame? NO WAY! But..but she did create a dragon…Is she human?_

Kojji- _WOWW a girl who can control fire… I always thought she was HOT! maybe_ _she can tame Genrou after all. HAHAHA…great I'm laughing at my own jokes in my head…stupid! i wonder if she can beat him in a fight.. Hmmm I wonder why Kyae got so mad at tasuki for calling her my girl…I'm not that bad am I? WHAT AM I THINKIN…_

Hiomi moved a little..

_Where am I? What happened and why am I in so much F&& Pain?….  
__Oh ya the battle…I feel pain So I guee I'm alive…_

She opened her eyes slowly…adjusting to the brightness..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NOTES**

**A big THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS…**

**I hope you like this chapter… I really appriciate those of you who take the time to tell me if you liked the story and make suggestions.**

**ALSO I WANT TO TELL THE OTHER visitors Please R&R…over 300 visits but not as much feedback…:( **


	9. Chapter 9 WAKING UP TO NEW THINGS

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 9.  
Waking up to New Things**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone else's I am sorry because I can't claim to have read all fan fiction.**

**Stuff in Italics represent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

…'**S reprisent pauses and flow of conversation. But I have limited it on request.**

_**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT TO SAY WHEATHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT… **_

"Hitomichan! YOU ARE AWAKE I'm so glad!" said a very excited Kyae pouncing on the disoriented girl and hugging her.

"Muff..nife to see youff too..no geroff!" said a chibi Hitomi in pain and fighting for air..

"OH! Gomen nasi! I forgot about your wounds. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive. That's something. I don't think I've broken anything cause I can move. How come you're here Kychan?" said Hitomi smiling a little.

"I'm almost a healer now. I came to help you" she looked sad suddenly and whispered, "I can't believe you just left three years ago without telling me. I missed you so much michan!" Tears welled in her gray eyes,

"Oy Baka I did not want you to get hurt in all my wanderings. Anyway you seem to be well. How—"

"HITOMI! You had us worried BAKA!" shouted a grinning Kojji.

"That's why girls should not fight…STUPID FEMALES GET INTO TROUBLE!" said Tasuki scowling but his eyes held relief…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YA FANGED MORON! I Killed the bandit leader and many others. You won with my help SO DON'T- huh? What? OH F$$!"

While Hitomi was giving her speech she had stood up to glare at the bandit, not realizing that the sheet would fall off and not knowing what she was wearing.

She had not been naked. Over all the bandages a red cloth was bound across her left shoulder and covered her chest. Her legs were bare except for the shorts that barely covered her thighs. Her pants had been torn up so that her cuts could be cleaned. Still the bandits could see and appreciate her feminine form. She had long white legs, delicate arms, a slim waist and ample curves. Her hair was open and fell up to her lower back. (A/N what she was wearing would be something like tiny shorts and midriff bearing tank top I guess)

"HENTI BAS$!" she shouted as Kyae quickly dumped a robe on her…

A very embarrassed and angry Hitomi continued muttering. "Stupid perverts. MEN ARE HORRIBLE! Why was I born a girl!"

Tasuki and Kojji had not really heard Hitomi. Once the sheet had fallen unlike the monk they had not been able to look away.

A whack from the monk's staff brought them both back to reality.

"HEY YA DUMB MONK! Its not my fault…she was just standing there and-" Tasuki broke off suddenly seeing Hitomi glaring at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were not wearing clothes?huh?" he said defensively to Hitomi.

She sighed "Well you probably saw me like this anyway you HENTI! You were lying down right here." She said pointing to the place beside her.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! I DID NOT LOOK AT YA And hey! How did you know I was here? YOU WERE AWAKE? You saw me dressing? YOU ARE THE HENTI YO-"

Hitomi blushed but shouted back at the bandit, " I was not awake but it is common sense. I woke up with two sheets on me, the area beside me looked slept on and your stupid orange hair is on the pillow! BUT YOU ARE A BLOODY MORON! LIKE I WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED. YUCK!"

Kojji, chichiri and Kyae were clutching their sides howling with laughter. Tasuki had turned chibi and had seemed to grow tinier the more hitomi yelled.

"Ya well I did not want to see you naked either crazy Baka," was the only response the furiously blushing bandit could think of. Though his statement convinced no one.

"YA right!" Kojji muttered rolling his eyes.

Before the two could argue again chichiri walked up to Hitomi.

"I'm chichiri. I hope you are feeling better no da."

"What? Oh the seshi. Aregatu, I'm alright Chichirisama." She said with a slight bow.

"DAA just chichiri is fine no da."

"Kyae, can I have some water. My lips are burning. I must have got singed by my own flame and- WHAT IS SO FUNNY KOJJI?" said Hitomi glaring at the bandit who was laughing at a blushing Tasuki.

Kyae and chichiri were smiling too.

"Well you see Michan. Tasukisama here umm, tried to save your life" said Kyae unsure of how to tell Hitomi what had happened.

Hitomi looked surprised. "Oh?"

"HE THOUGHT HE COULD KISS YOU AWAKE! BWHAHAH!" yelled a laughing Kojji. Tasuki was glaring at his so-called friend.

_What a stupid thing for me to do. Why the hell did I kiss her? Now she is going to yell some more. Stupid female._

"Wh-what? He..he KISSED ME? THAT SAVED ME?" said a shocked Hitomi touching her lips blushing.

_OH my god! I was unconscious and he kissed me? How could that help. I wonder how he kisses. DAMN! Why am I thinking such stupid things? Hitomi snap out of it._

"Actually no da, he tried to give you his ki to save you. But nearly killed both of you because he does not know the technique. It is surprising that some transfer occurred though."

Hitomi still looked confused.

_He risked his life to save me? Why? Oh suzaku I owe my life to THIS MORON?_

"Chichiri here came just in time and saved both of you." Said Kojji smacking the monk on the back.

Chichiri sweat dropped and rubbed his head. "I only helped a little no da. No problem."

"Aregatu Chichiri. It seems I owe my life to you. Thank you for saving him as well. I would not have wanted to be the reason that some idiot was killed."

Hitomi bowed to chichiri.

"I TRIED TO SAVE YOU WOMAN! AND YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!" yelled an annoyed tasuki.

_This is the thanks I get. Sheesh! Why didn't I just stay out of this? Why did I let her fight?_

Hitomi walked up to Tasuki and punched him. "THAT is for kissing me and nearly killing us both!" then she smiled at the bandit and bowed really low. "Aregatu. This is for trying to save me."

"A BOW FOR A PUNCH! YOU CALL THAT FAIR?" said the angry bandit rubbing his face.

"Why Genchan? Hoping for a kiss?" said Hitomi sweetly making the bandit blush and the rest of the people laugh.

_DAMNIT! Why does she always bug me. I wonder what kissing her for real would be like though, Probably passionate like she is, full of fire. KUSO! STOP THINKING LIKE THIS._

He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Why not? That seems like an even bargain." He said with a sly grin.

Hitomi gasped, "I-I was only joking Genrou."

"GOTCHA!" said the bandit letting her go and grinning at her blushing face.

_Why that no good BAS$$. Why am I turning so red?_

" Whatever! Where is my sword? I kind of remember holding it when I was asleep and then someone tried to take it.. WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING?"

Everyone remembered the two holding hands.

"Sh-she thought you were her SWORD HAHAH!" said a joyful Kojji

"Well I was asleep too. I thought- I thought she was my fan!" said Tasuki in an attempt to redeem him. Though this only made everyone laugh harder.

"STOP LAUGHING OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES!" shouted Hitomi and Tasuki together.

They had the same angry expression and pose and looked so similar that even Chichiri was shaking with laughter.

Hitomi rolled her eyes at Tasuki and he shook his head.

"Lets get out of here." They both muttered.

They left the room and headed towards the garden.

Kojji and Kyae were clutching each other so that they would not fall down laughing and the monk watched the fiery couple walk away in a huff.

He smiled lost in his thoughts.

_Ki transfer between two people with no knowledge of technique is rare. He must have really wanted to save her. They have a connection no doubt. I wonder if it is a connection of love? I wonder what this girl is hiding though. I sense a deeply troubled person with burdens she won't share. Perhaps in time we will know more._

Meanwhile in the garden:

Hitomi- _I can't believe what happened. Everything is changing so fast. I fulfilled my mission and did not really care to live anymore but…but he, no, they saved me. Why? Kyae…I wonder if you will ever understand why I left. Sigh. I am going to explain a few things. I think I better get out of here as soon as I can._

Tasuki- _Stupid Kojji and Chichiri making such a big deal. This girl is so crazy. S$# I forgot. I need to tell her the wedding is off. Should I wait till she is better? Maybe I should just go. NO that is cowardly I AM NOT SCARED OF GIRLS._ "you are scared of hurting this one" the annoying voice in his head said.

_I think I better get out of this as soon as I can._

Hitomi suddenly felt dizzy.

"You ok?" Tasuki said putting his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Anou…yes I think so. Still not myself yet" she replied smiling weakly.

"Sit down. I mean let us sit down. I'm not feeling that good either."

They sat under a tree. "You know you are not a good liar Genrou. But thanks anyway." She said smiling.

They sat in silence for a while each of them probably wondering how they ended up alone together.

"emm..Genrou I need to tell you something. The real reason I came here was..was well to take the tessen." Hitomi said looking really guilty and staring at the ground.

"WHAT? But"

"Wait let me finish. The reason I needed it was to avenge my mother's death and retrieve the Rin staff. The unexpected attack by Masa made it unnecessary for me to go looking for him. I am sorry to have deceived you. Do not worry though, I will not take it now."

_How come I'm not that angry_ wondered Tasuki

"How do you know how to use the tessen? How did you make that dragon thing? Why did you try something so dangerous?"

_Here we go. I knew I'd be asked all this. I owe him a little bit of an explanation at least._

" I was born with the ability to control fire. Thus my father named me Emihou when we met after my mother's death. She was a priestess and could use the Rin staff to control the element water. She named me Mizoko. I go by the name Hitomi for various reasons. Anyway that is not important. I can control any flame really but I cannot make fire like your tessen. So I can rarely control powerful flames." She took a deep breath to calm herself and closed her eyes.

_So I was right. This girl does have power._

The Dragon I created using my blood and the flame. I was very young when Masa and his goons murdered my mother. I do not really recall their faces. But my mother's blood flows through me and using the technique known as 'blood for blood' I was able to kill all of the bandits who had helped murder my mother and had tried to kill me. I think if you ask some of your bandits they will tell you that even after I had fallen the dragon hunted down several of the Kuro bandits and killed them. My revenge was complete so I did not really care if I died."

She said all this in a monotone and looked at Tasuki, waiting for his reaction.

_Wow. She has had a hard life. Poor girl, she doesn't want to live anymore. I wonder why? I don't think she will tell me. Not now anyway._

"Anou. Its pretty amazing. I've never met anyone who could do that. HEY during the battle my flame seemed more powerful and did some weird things was that you?"

"Yes. I controlled your flame a little. It helped and I did not think anyone would notice." She said shrugging.

Tasuki looked amazed. _Can she handle the tessen better than me? NO WAY!_

As if she knew what he was thinking Hitomi smiled cheekily. "I was born to use the tessen and can handle it better than you probably though you do have a lot of power. I guess being a seshi allows you to do this."

"NO WAY IS A GIRL BETTER THAN ME!" howled an outraged Tasuki.

Hitomi scowled, annoyed. "It has nothing to do with girls and guys. You are so lame. Once I'm totally ok I will prove that I am better than you. You really are prejudice. Just because I'm a girl you think I am useless."

"Well you are the one that says all men are morons so don't lecture me you hypocrite!"

"Fine. Anyway about this engagement thing, I wanted to tell you that-"

Kojji shouted from somewhere,"OY HITOMI TASUKI WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS. ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT BEHIND A TREE? GENROU AND HITOMI SITLLING IN A TREE-"

"YOU F$#&& BA$#$&. We just came here to get away from your stupid laughing. I bet you're the one in a tree with that umm oh ya KYAE! Kojji and Kyae sitting in a tree-" shouted Tasuki shaking his fist at his friend.

Soon the rest of the group came. Kyae was red and yelling at Tasuki. Chichiri was trying to make peace.

_Men are morons. Immature idiots. Why is it every time we discuss the engagement something comes up? _

Chichiri watched the blue eyed girl walk away form all the noise. She was lost in thought.

_I wonder why you are so sad no da._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THANK YOU ALL MY GREAT REVIEWERS. I APPRECIATE YOU TAKING THE TIME TO TELL ME YOU LIKED MY WORK.**

**I WISH THE OTHERS, EVEN THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT WOULD LET ME KNOW.**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS AS TO HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO ARE WELCOME TOO I MAKE THIS UP AS I WRITE SO I HAE NO IDEA HOW ITS GONA TURN OUT OR HOW LONG IT WILL BE.**

**CHEERS. **

_**WILL UPDATE SOON.**_


	10. Chapter 10 UNDER WATER AND STARS

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 10  
Under water and stars.**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone elses I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics reprisent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

Hitomi walked off deep in thought.

"SO RECCA IS REALLY A GIRL! I thought you looked to feminine. So come on girl lets go for a walk." Leered one of the bandits.

Her thoughts were interrupted and she turned angrily her eyes flashing.

"I would not act so cocky. I am a better fighter than you and will hurt you if you make another comment like that you filthy Ba#$$#"

"oooh little pretty girl has a dirty mouth! You want to fight? Come on home, lets wrestle"said the shameless bandit with a perverted grin.

She took up a fighting stance, wanting to kill the bandit.

"You better not bother her Cinko, she is going to marry the boss. He won't like that you are flirting with his woman." said Natsume coming up from behind.

Cinko walked off, muttering under his breath.

"Stay the hell out of my problems you meddling brat! And don't go around telling people I belong to your fanged faced boss. I DON'T!" said a very angry Hitomi, storming off.

_MEN! I really cant stay here any more. Too many henti desperate men. I'll end this stupid engagement and then..and then..what will I do? I have got the staff and killed Masa and the others.The only reason people will back off here is because of fang boy…like I want that._

Hitomi walked towards the forest to think and find some peace. Golden amber eyes followed her movement. _I wonder where she is going. Everytime the engagement comes up something interrupts. Should I follow her. NO SHE WANTS TO BE ALONE! But..what if…_ "jus go after her moron u no u want to" said the nagging voice in his head.

In the middle of all the green was a small water fall into the river below. The area was surrounded by trees and was secluded. The wind was blowing softly and the sun was bright. The whole area was calm and the sparkling water looked so tempting.

_Wow what a beautiful spot…No one seems to be around_

Hitomi had always loved the water. Her mother had used her powers to create splashes and waves for hitomi to play in. Her blue eyes filled with sadness remembering her mother. What was she to do now?

Impusive as ever hitomi took off her robes tied it around a rock and threw in down the cliff into the bushes below. After taking a deep breath she dived into the water bellow squealing as the cold water hit her. Not far off a panic stricken Tasuki began to run towards the scream.

_SHIT!! THAT IDIOT!! She…she fell or tried to kill herself thought tasuki when he came to the cliff and saw the ripples below. Without thinking he jumped. KUSO! I can't swim! How can I save her??_

Hitomi tensed as she heard a splash. Who was it now? Had that pervert Cinko followed her? She was furious and surfaced to look around. She saw someone floundering and blubbering.

"HI,,HIT,,HITOMI! I…save…HELP!"

Oh god this idiot followed me and fell in? She began swimming away from him. Quickly she realized he was not following. He was not above water. _KUSO HE CANT SWIM!!_

She dove under and swam fast towards him. In his struggles tasuki had managed to hit his head and was drowning.

Back on shore a panting Hitomi dragged an unconscious Tasuki.. "DONT U DARE DIE ON ME FANG BOY!!" she shouted terrified and in tears.

_I did not know he could not swim. Suzaku save him please. Why do I care so much?_ "He is not a Bad guy that's why…you may even.." she shut out the annoying inner voice. _I have to think_. She tried to remember what her mother told her about getting water out of the body. Making her hand a tube she blew hard into his mouth. It did not seem to work.

Suddenly she remembered. She covered his nose placed her mouth over his and forced air into him. After a few tries Tasuki spit up water.

"You're safe Hitomi?" he said before passing out.

_He..he thought I was in trouble? THAT THAT IDIOT!! He did not know how to swim and jumped in to try and save me. Why_?

_F$ my head!! Am I dead? I seem to be pretty close too often these days. Reminds me of Miaka times.. KUSO don't think about her now. Wait! What happened to Hitomi? _Tasuki was just waking up. He opened his eyes and focused.

He surpressed a gasp. Hitomi was sitting by a fire in nothing but his shirt on her.It came upto her knees Her hair was open and she looked breathtaking in the firelight. It was dark and all he could see or wanted to see was her. With some effort he lowerd his eyes and loudly shifted around to get her attention.

"Good you are awake. I was not sure when you would wake up. NOW WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING???" She said first smiling then glaring at him. Her eyes still had concern though.

He felt too tired to fight. "I guess I wasn't." he shrugged. She seemed thrown off by his lack of annoyance.

She sat beside him. "Wait! Don't get up yet." She handed him his trousers. He realized he was covered in her robe. "Don't worry I din see or do anything. I did not want you to get sick and I needed to dry your clothes. I'l give you your shirt soon. Just change and hand me my robe." She said blushing.

He grinned awkwardly and wore his pants. She changed behind the bushes and then they sat awkwardly close to the fire away from one another in silence.

"Uh I guess I should thank you for emmm saving me. I was stupid and.."

"No need. We are even now… and people make mistakes. But yes it was silly to try and save someone in water without knowing how to swim." She replied laughing.

"Thanks for trying though." She said with a real smile.

"umm why are we not fighting?" Tasuki wondered out loud. "Kyae must have give us some weird medicine..heehee"

"I think we are both too tired too. I did not go for help because I was exhausted plus I could not carry you that far. You really scared me..nearly drowned..because of me.." The last part was said so softly that he almost did not hear it.

Tasuki moved closer to her and put an arm on her shoulder. " Nothing would have happened…its not your fault. You got me out in time."

She stiffened momentarily under his touch then relaxed. "well I gave you the kiss of life" she said mischiviously.

"WHAT!! You tried the same thing I did and IT WORKED? HOW? Huh WHAT? BUT.."

"nono! Shut up and listen." She told him what happened. Things were awkward again for a while.

_Man one of us seems to be unconscious everytime we kiss..WAIT everythime??? since when do I want to kiss her.. KUSO!! This female is driving me crazy. I'm sure I'm just curious. After all she is hot. DAMNIT I shoud stop thinking._

_Oh Suzaku why do I wonder what it will be like to really kiss this idiot of a man? He is so annoying. Its just curiosity…nothing else..I hope._

Hitomi noticed him lookin at her.._. I better end this now._

"Emm Genrou about this engagement and all.. I know u don't want it…Hell you did not even know about it. I really don't want it either so I guess..what I'm trying to say is that..I know u don't want this and neither do I so lets end it." She ended quickly looking down…embarrassed slightly.

_He looked at her shocked. WAIT she did not want this. I should be happy right? But will she still stay I hope so.._

"Wow..and here I was worrying about hurting your feelings heehee.. I should have known you are not a girl..I mean like other females."

They both smiled but not really seeming happy.

"So do you want to go back now?" she hesitantly asked.

_Do I…I don't know I don't want to leave it like this. This unpredictable girl might just take off and I'll never see her again..Do I care? Nahh I…I…I'm just worried that's all._

"I'm still really tired and my head hurts…If you really want to go we can. But moving here in the dark is tricky and.."

"You're right I'm sure someone is looking for us anyway. Its warm enough near the fire we can…we can just wait here." She said,

She lay down " I love watching the stars and constellations." She sighed.

Tasuki looked surprised. It was the first real casual statement she had made. She looked so peaceful…so beautiful.

He lay down beside her and looked up. "Those are all the Suzaku constellations."

He told her the story of his adventure. She listened attentively. He noticed tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall when he told her of the deaths of his brother seshi. She noticed and ignored the shake in his voice as he relived those painful moments. He had been through so much.

At the end they lay in comfortable silence watching the stars glitter above. Tasuki felt a warm hand squeeze his hand and turned to face Hitomi.

"You really loved that girl Miaka didn't you? You still do I see it. You don't have to hide it. I know you have been through a lot. I never knew till today how much though."

For once it did not seem to hurt to think about Miaka. It seemed like Hitomi understood pain from personal experience. Tasuki felt at peace after a long time.

He smiled. "So does this mean peace? Friends now?"

She wrinkled up her nose really cutely " Well I guess so. BUT this does not mean I wont tell you when you act like an idiot."

They both laughed..

After a while Tasuki noticed Hitomi had fallen asleep. _I wont ask her to tell me anything till she is ready too. But I want her to stay for some reason I really want to be around this girl. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.._

_Tomorrow will be an interesting day_ was the last thing he thought.

He moved closer to her.. She stirred a bit when she felt his arms wrap around her. It felt so comfortable..so warm.. unconsciously she moved closer to him and fell into a deeper sleep.

Back at the stronghold chichiri opened his eyes…He smiled…Tasuki's chi was at peace he had been right not to go looking for him.

_Tomorrow would be an interesting day_ thought Chichiri

To be continued…

NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update this. College is way too hectic. I will update as soon as I figure out what makes "tomorrow interesting'..Let me know what u think so far and any suggestions are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11 INTERESTING MORNING

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 11  
Interesting Morning.**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone elses I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics reprisent characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

Tasuki woke up and yawned. The events and conversations of the previous night sunk in and he sat up suddenly…

_Where is she? Kuso she ran away…I'll never see her again…I'll never.._

"Good morning lazy boy" said a grinning Hitomi.

"Well ya did sleep before me…why didn't you wake me?" said Tasuki not looking away and stretching so as not to show the sheer relief on his face to her.

"I got us some fruit. You must be starved like me since we haven't eaten since…well I really don't know. Now don't fuss it was all I could find. We'll head back and eat once we reach and— "

"God WOMAN!! Be quiet! Did I complain??"

Hitomi laughed "sorry I just assumed you would be your usual grumpy self"

"I AM NOT GRUMPY" said a scowling chibi Tasuki shaking his ball fists at her..but began laughing when hitomi gave him the 'you just proved me right' look.

_Its now or never…Ask her or you will never know._

Earlier that morning…

Hitomi woke up feeling relaxed and comfortable…In about 5 seconds she realized she was sleeping in Tasuki's arms and blushed…

_How did this happen..Did he do it on purpose? Nahhh he is not like that. How the hell do I get out without waking him and having another awkward moment?_

She turned very slowly but much to her dismay ended up facing him an inch from his face..She turned chibi and red blinking with dot eyes.

_Suzaku! Let him not wake up now…I actually am comfortable being close to him? 'I hate men!! Why then?? He is a non threatening guy that's why…yeahh..thats it…_

She put her hand against his face and gently shifted away. He seemed to stir but she soothed him. Finally she was free of him and stood up.

_He looks so peaceful sleeping like that. Why he seems calm and harmless…But when he wakes up- WHAT A TEMPER..Though last night he was nice.He had nearly drowned. Plus he was happy about the engagement thing being..She frowned slightly I should be happier. This is what I wanted right? But I have to leave stronghold now…It was beginning to feel like home to me…That's why I'm sad…yeah..thats why she told herself._

She walked off to get some fruit and returned just as he woke up.

End scene.

"Anou…Hitomi…emmm areyagonabestaying?"

"What did you say?"

"Are you going to be staying…I mean with me…I mean at stronghold… I mean as part of the gang.." said an uncomfortable and blushing Tasuki.

Hitomi looked at him thoughtfully and chewed on her pretty lower lip, considering him.

"I…I..I haven't really thought about that. I mean everyone knows I'm a girl now. And well lets just say the men..emm…would like me a bit too much. Also us no longer being engaged would make things awkward…So…u really think it's a good idea?" She finished slightly flushed.

"Has someone bothered you?" he said. She could feel the anger in his voice.

"Just some random henti. They are not used to women…I can handle myself. That is not a problem. But it would cause unnecessary fights and I probably don't belong there anyway.."

"I would make sure no one bothered you. I am the leader. Also you are the daughter of the old boss…It makes it alright for you to stay."

She shook her head. " stronghold is no place for a single girl…I don't want you to be the reason people do not bother me. It is so frustrating. They respected me as a man when I was 'recca' but now all that disappears just because I am a woman… I HATE MEN!' she finished angrily.

"Why do you want me to stay so much anyway?" she asked cocking her head and looking at the bandit curiously.

Tasuki looked flustered not really knowing himself."Well I did promise to keep an eye on you..and HEY where ya going??"

Hitomi was walking off angrily

_I should have known it was because of that stupid promise…What was I expecting?? Do I want to stay? NO!! he is a moron.. I…I just don't know what I'm going to do._

"WOahh.. slow down Hitomi.." said tasuki grabbing her wrist.

She froze and looked at his hand and then turned those blazing eyes on him.

"Let go of me please." She said icely.

"Look I know you made some F promise to that pathetic excuse of a father…But I relieved you from it…I do not need you or anyone to protect me!!" she hissed..

Tasuki backed away in shock.. He saw such hatred in those beautiful eyes. I _said the wrong thing again. I want her to stay..how do I say it? Why is she so angry?_

"I know you don't need protection. I was just saying incase—"

"INCASE WHAT?? Someone tries to kill me? Rape me? WHAT will YOU save me from great warrior? Where were you when—" she stopped and sucked in an angry breath and started waking off again.

"Friends help each other…why are you getting so angry?? I did not do anything?" said a frustrated Tasuki.

She stopped dead in her tracks.. 'Friends,' that word echoed in her head. Who had been the last person to call her a friend?

"sigh…Gomen…forgive me. I know you did not mean to offend or upset me..Its just…its just…complicated" she finished struggling.

"Why hitome? What is wrong? I…I..I want you to stay. Please don't go just yet" He said softly blushing and very embarrassed.

"You do? But…but..alright I will…as long as there is no problem I will. I like it here I must admit. Kojji is great and the men are fine too…while I was Recca at least.. Nothing is wrong just in a bad mood." She smiled at last.

_What am I doing? The engagement is off…there are like 50 men…why am I staying here? He said he wanted me to…why? Does he …nono.. We are FRIENDS that's what he said…yeahh.. that's all.. and this way I can see Kyae for a while too..This might be alright after all._ "You wanted to stay with him just admit it" Hitomi shut that annoying voice in her head up.

He did not believe her about the bad mood. _Why is she hiding? I'm happy she is staying. Why does she think Kojji is great? Does she like Kojji?...that's weird..I don't care anyway…I'm happy she is staying_."You do care…you are VERY happy". " shut up you stupid thoughts" he muttered annoyed for no real reason.

"what was that? I did'nt quite here it."

"Nothing just cursing Kojji for not sending anyone to search for us. I mean he should be worried right? Some friend he is lousy B$&."

"Well…since they think we are engaged…they probably would not worry and anyway Chichiri can sense if you are in real danger no?" she said blushing slightly at the implications of engaged couples disappearing for the night.

_Damn this girl is so logical and does not forget a thing!!_

"You always this sensible?"

"Not always. I have had to be aware and sensible though.." she mused.

"What happened in the 5 or 6 years in between our meetings?" he asked cautiously.

The nineteen year old girl looked at him with an expression beyond her age.

"My past had its difficulties. BUT…It is over. I do not like to dwell on it. Anyway it is going to create quite a fuss when we tell them all the engagement is off…don't you think?" she said changing the topic. Her tone left no doubt in tasuki's mind that she was not going to talk just yet.

"emm. About that. I think we should just let everyone believe that this engagement exists,,"

"WHAT?? Are you out of your F& mind? What is wrong with you? I—" said a shocked chibi Hitomi flailing wildly.

"HEY!! Calm down..hear me out ok? SUZAKU !! u get worked up sooo easily"

She nodded but still looked suspicious.

"Look. Are you in a hurry to get married to anyone? NO? I thought so. Well neither am I. We both know this engagement is off but as long as the men think we are they will back off.WAIT before you explode.".he said hurriedly seeing the anger in Hitomi'snarrowed eyes again.

"this is just because lonely henti men take time to adjust. There will respect you for you eventually but till then be practical."

Reluctantly she nodded. "How does this help you?" she asked shrewdly.

Tasuki breathed in relief. "This way you can stay with less worries and I don't have the hassle of dealing with any more women." He finished thinking of all the parties and the tavern with unsavory women thrust upon him.

"Also Kojji and chichiri will think you are over miaka right?" Hitomi added slowly.

Tasuki seemed to jump. _She F& read my mind._

He turned chibi and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Well…that too I guess."

Hitomi looked amused. "Look don't even try lying …heehee. Its alright… this way we both benefit."

Tasuki smiled. _She is alright. Like a sister..no like one of the guys..no well F$ she was just Hitomi. So different but I don't like her in any other way._ "sure"a sarcastic voice said.

They were at stronghold now…

"Well everyone is up..time to get into the act" said Tasuki possessively putting an arm around Hitomi's waist.

She looked startled for a second but then smiled. _He seems tense. He worries too much about me._

They walked into stronghold both bracing themselves for questioning, explanations and shocked reactions. "BOSS IS BACK!" the bandit guarding the entrance shouted.

Tasuki looked down at hitomi and grinned flashing his fangs as if to say "here we go..you ready?"

She nodded slightly and gave him a wink that meant "bring it on!"

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12 WELCOME

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 12  
WELCOME**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone else's I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics represents characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

Hitomi and Tasuki entered stronghold. They were startled to see the whole bandit gang assembled in the courtyard. Hitomi looked questioningly at Tasuki who shrugged equally clueless.

"MICHANNNNN!!! I am so glad you are ok!!!" Hitomi was knocked over by a small purple haired blur. "I thought something had happened to you. We were all just about to go look for you both.Chichiri had…wha?? Oh GOMEN!!" said Kyae getting off hitomi who was in a lot of pain and had the wind knocked out of her. Tasuki being the sensitive man he was, was laughing his head off.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO??? YOU ARE NOT FULLY WELL…HOW DARE YOU LEAVE?!" shouted an angry kyae at a cowering chibi flame head bandit.

All the bandits were laughing at this comic scene. Kyae turned chibi looking around blinking wildly. "Ehh.. gomen..gen-genrousama..I-I was just worried." Hitomi face vaulted.

"Crazy girl oneminute yelling at me like a demon, then turning into a little mouse again."muttered a disgruntled tasuki.

"Aww Kyae..ya should not worry.. the love birds probably wanted some time alooooone". Teased a grinning Kojji leaning one arm on Kyae.

The bandits started whistling and laughing at the blushing angry couple.

"YA STUPID HENTI BA!$.. SHUT UP!! YA DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" shouted a very embarissed and angry Hitomi.

"The same goes for the rest of you IDIOTS!" she barked at the bandits.

The gang of bandts seemed annoyed at being told off by a girl, even though they knew she had lived among them as Recca.

_Stupid chauvinistic pigs.. This is a crazy idea..Suzaku what am I doing._

"Seems bosses woman has quite a temper…Should't you act more like a girl?" sneered Cinco.

People sniggered.

Tasuki's eyes narrowed but he looked at Hitomi and decided to hold his tongue.

_This was a dumb idea… As usual.. What was I thinking making her stay??_

"You know you like her around" the nagging voice said.

"Oh..So the WOMEN who can beat any of you so called MEN in a fight should shut up?? I don't THINK SO! You are the ones who have no F$$# right to act like AS& just because I am a woman. No one messed with me when I was 'Recca'." She said glaring at them.

The bandits seemed uncomfortable and confused as most stupid people would be.

_Oh lord! These people cannot grasp the concept of a woman fighting.. and me being Recca._

"BEAT ME?? Don't make me LAUGH girl!! You better stick to being bosses wife and not part of the bandits." Laughed Cinco.

_So this is the only way._

"Alright. I see that I am going to have to teach you some manners cinco. You think yo

u can beat me? Lets just see about that…shall we?" Said Hitomi coldly.

"But hitomi you are not fully…ehh" Kyae shut up at the look hitomi gave her.

Tasuki was still in too much shock to say anything.

What is she doing? She loves to fight.. that guy is a Bas$ I should have said something…suzaku I don't know what to do with or around this strange girl.

"You must be joking!! Me fight some puny girl? F$ no."

"Oh I get it..you're a F&(N coward.. You know I'll embarrass you in front of everyone." Taunted Hitomi

"You B&H I'll show you right now!! COME ON!"

"Let me get my sword and we shall fight.. Prepare to lose!"

"If you are so cokey and confidant lets bet shall we?"

"Fine!! How much ya want to lose?"

Cinco laughed "not money..If I win you kiss me!"

Kyae gasped and Tasuki and Kojji looked ready to kill Cinco.

"YOU F$K& B#$#$D HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A…" Tasuki shouted whipping out his an.

"Wait Tasuki.. Alright ya Filthy dog. What do I get if I win..suzaku knows I would rather die than have you kiss me." Said Hitomi. Her eyes were blazing and her voice held danger and ice. Many of the bandits saw her as Recca then.

"If you win..That will never happen… but if you do I will bow at your feet and accept that you are superior to me." Smirked cinco.

"Get ready to kneel skum.." hissed hitomi walking off towards her room.

Chichiri opened his eyes. He had been meditating. _Something is wrong..Tasuki's chi is very disturbed and Hitomi's aura is like never before. I better go see_.

"Ready to fight?" asked hitomi.

She was wearing all black and a red sash on her waist. Her bandages on her arms showed and her hair was braided and tied back. Her sword gleamed in sunlight. She looked like an assassin. She looked angry. She looked dangerous.

Tasuki walked up to her. She stopped him before he said anything by smiling.

_I'll be fine. I need to do this._

Nothing was said but he understood. Chichiri arrived in time to see this and wondered at the connection they shared. The normally hot headed bandit was backing down for a girl.

_Who are you hitomi no da? I hope you will be alright._

Tasuki handed her the tessen much to his fellow bandit's and Hitomi's surprise.

"Show em what ya can do." He muttered looking down.

"I don't need this to beat him. if I ever need fire you can give it to me. This is your weapon." She whispered.

Kyae thought _I hope you are ok michan. I don't want to lose you. I know you are strong. Suzaku be with you._

Kojji thought _She could win I know but with all her wounds? That henti BA#$#$D I always knew that arrogant sonova….was no good._

"Time for you to lose." She said in a steady voice turning to cinco.

A ring formed around the pair around a clearing for the fight.

"Pucker up Bitch!!" shouted cinco rushing at her with his sword.

_Suzaku give me strength for I have not all of mine right now _

Hitomi narrowed her eyes, planted her feet and raised her sword.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. CHAPTER 13 RESPECT

**Leaning to Love you**

**CHAPTER 13  
R.E.S.P.E.C.T**

**DISCLAIMER: umm I am not really sure what to put in this but I do not own any of the characters of Mysterious play except my original characters. If the story or characters resembles anyone else's I am sorry because I cant claim to have read all fanfiction.**

**Stuff in Italics represents characters thoughts.**

**My spelling may be wrong for a couple of things I'm not sure how they are pronounced.**

**This is my first piece of work so please tell me if it REALLY SUCKS!**

Hitomi followed Cinco with her eyes as the bandits formed a circle around. The bandit waved his sword tauntingly at her but she barely blinked.

"Stop wasting my time you filthy coward" she sneered.

That was all it took. With a growl cinco attacked her full on. Hitomi winced slightly at the first blow. F#$#in shoulder she thought. Still she pared well using both hands. Noticing the bandit was trying to force her down using his full weight she leaned back feigning loss of balance and in the last second rolled away sending Cinco into the ground. She held her sword above him.

"Its over cinco.I win" she said.

"Not yet B$H!" he shouted throwing sand into her face.

_That cheating lowlife son of a bi$_ thought Tasuki and Kojji.

_Hitomichan be careful_ pleaded Kyae with her eyes.

"You cheating skum!" shouted hitomi temporarily blinded because of the sand.

"All is fair in bandit warfare girlie" sneered cinco.

He swung at her. She dodged the best she could. RIIIIPPP! He slashed through her shirt. She gasped and did a back flip away. Her shoulder was throbbing and one hand was holding her shirt to prevent exposure. "You FU PERVERT!" she yelled all the while dodging his blows.

_Suzaku help me! I cannot fight him like this without both my hands! What do I do?_

Cinco threw her a lecherous glare. "Ready to give up before you are completely naked HAHAHA!" he taunted.

"RIKKASHIEEENN!!!"

"TASUKI NOOOO!!" shouted Hitomi.

She dropped her sword and directed the blast away from cinco at the last second. She kept the wall of fire up a little longer between her opponent and her while she tied her torn shirt across one shoulder. She closed her eyes and the flames died away.

"DO NOT INTERFERE TASUKI!!" she shouted angrily but her eyes softened slightly for a fraction of a second as she looked at him. _Thank you Genrou. Thank you suzaku._

_Why am I so bothered! Get this over with before I KILL HIM_!! Thought the flame bandit.

"What was that B$#h!?! Who is cheating now?!!" shouted an enraged Cinco.

"I had nothing to do with that. I saved your miserable life BA#$#D!" she fired back.

They fought furiously and Hitomi managed to knock away his sword. "GAME OVER!" she said standing over him. "Fine!" he said. She moved back when suddenly a leg came flying at her. She doubled over. He had kicked her hard with an arrow tipped boot. She was bleeding and in a lot of pain.

"Never believe a bandit w#$$e!" he sneered and picked up his sword. By now even the other bandits were uneasy and angry. They had their own honor after all. They started moving closer and there was muttering among them and much shouting from Tasuki and Kojji. Kyae was crying and the normally peaceful monk had a disturbed chi and anger in his eye.

Hitomi shakily stood up and held her sword. She held up her hand and shook her head at the crowd telling them to back off. Cinco was coming at her. The world seemed to slow down she steadied herself and closed her eyes. _Suzaku help me. Give me strength one last time!_ All was quiet in her head. Tasuki, Kojji and the others were panicking.

_What the Hell is she doing? She is going to lose! She is gonna get hurt! I must stop this_. "WAKE UP HITOMI!!"

She opened her eyes and in a split second bent over backwards. Cincos sword flew over her face millimeters away. Using her sword as a pivot she swung her legs around and double kicked cinco in his stomach. He fell onto the ground surprised. He slowly got up. Quick as a flash she ran upto him and slashed his right arm. With a cry of pain he dropped the sword. She connected a well aimed kick to his right knee. He crashed down in agony. She kicked his sword away and kneeled behind him. Pining his left arm behind his back and holding a knife against his throat she hissed. "ONE MOVE AND YOU ARE DEAD! I HAVE HAD IT!! I DO NOT WANT TO KILL YOU BUT I SWEAR ON SUZAKU… YOU MOVE AND I WILL!"

"I GIVE UP!! I SWEAR! DAMN B$H! YOU MIGHT HAVE MAIMED ME FOR LIFE!" He shouted as tears of shame and pain stung his eyes. She moved the knife away and pushed cinco to the ground and stood up.

"KNEEL! KNEEL!" people shouted.

He looked up with pure hate and started to bow down when a hand stopped him.

"Forget it. I do not get any pleasure out of the shame of others. Just rest and stay away from me" said Hitomi coldly. She walked away.

Stopping she turned around."I asked you people for nothing! You look down on me because I am a woman. I do not care if you like me or not but YOU WILL BEHAVE RESPECTFULLY! If my presence is that distasteful to you I will leave. I was your fellow bandet recca. I fought with you side by side. If you refuse to accept that then FK you all!" she shouted to the bandits. Kojji and Tasuki had moved to her side along with Chichiri and Kyae.

She was swaying slightly and her eyes became unfocused. Kojji noticed this. _She does not want to appear weak. Damn Hitomi you got real strength._ He went up to her and lifted her up bridal style. "WINNERS GET TO BE CARRIED OUT!" he shouted grinning and walked away with Kyae. Hitomi sent him a grateful look shuddered in pain and feinted out of sheer exhaustion.

Kojji's eyes became hard and angry. "Bloody b#$#rd! I'm going to kill him." He muttered. Kyae wiped away her own tears and smoothened Hitomi's hair. "Why do you always take the hard road michan!" she whispered. "We better get her to her room. I'll meet you there with first aid supplies Kojjisama."

"Alright Kyaechan.. and its just Kojji" he called after her with a wink.

He looked down at the girl he carried_. Damn Hitomi you are one hell of a fighter. How can such a small frail looking girl have so much power? I pray you will be alright soon._ His brow wrinkled with worry as he felt her blood dripping on to him and her breathing became sharp.

"Hang in there. You better hang in there." He whispered

Meanwhile back at the battle scene it was unusually quiet. Tasuki was almost shaking in anger. Chichiri put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"LOOK GUYS! You have been my family and we have been through a lot. I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS F$IN PISSED OFF and DISAPPOINTED AT YOU ALL!" he shouted.

"She is here to stay whether you like it or not so get f$in used to it! I will not tolerate this sort of behavior towards anyone" he said pointing a shaking finger at cinco.

"YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOU" he said glaring at cinco.

"The next time something happens I..I.. I'l just let her deal with you." He finished and with one last glare turned on his heel walking fast towards her room. With chichiri close behind.

"I'l let her deal with you? Why did I say that?" he muttered. "Because that is what she wants no da." Said chichiri. Tasuki, who had been thinking aloud started.

"She sure is something ne? Females are nothing but trouble. Maybe I should become a monk like you an stay away from em heehee" he finished sheepishly.

"Its ok to be worried about her no da. I know you are scared to lose her."

"I dunno if I can handle more death of people I lo..ehh consider friends."

"I think she will be fine" said the monk patting Tasuki.

"Yeah.. If you die I'll kill you Hitomi" muttered an obviously flustered tasuki.

The monk just smiled.

_Hitomi no da you might be what he needs and he might be what you need. Suzaku help you two help each other._

_Stupid woman! Reckless woman! I should have stopped her. Stupid me! Why am I so flustered?_ Thought Tasuki. "I give up you are too stupid and stubborn to realize" said his annoying inside voice

They reached her room to find a worried Kojji standing outside.

"How is the annoying spitfire?" Tasuki asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"I dunno…Kyae shooed me away to check up on her. She passed out and is still loosing blood".

"She will pull through though right? I mean she is sucha fighter and all..Its all my God Damned fault!! How could I have let this happen?!?" cried the worried bandit grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I don't think anyone could have stopped her Genrou. She seems used to taking care of things and others by herself. I wonder why though? Don't sweat it it'll be ok." Kojji replied.

"Unless you just wanna kiss her again.. was it that good hahahah??" he said slyly grinning at his boss.

"Why you little" exclaimed a flushed Tasuki pummeling Kojji.

"Stop fighting you two. Now is not the time" said Chichiri shaking his head but smiling never the less.

The door suddenly clicked and Kyae came out looking serious.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED? HOW IS SHE?"

"Is she ok no da?"

"That stupid girl better be ok..is she?"

Kyae looked up at them to answer.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry I did not update in like forever. I did not know if I could write a fight scene well and I just did not feel like updating it. But I will not abandon this story. Again sorry! PLEASE REVIEW IT ENCOURAGES ME!


End file.
